The Republic of My
The Republic of My is an obscure country in East Asia, on the border with the People's Republic of China and The USSR. The country was formed on June 25, 2011, with a population of 500, making it one of the smallest countries in the world. On July 9, 2011, the country was split in two after it expanded to 1000 square kilometres with a population of 5,000,000. As a result, the Division of the Republic of My Treaty created North My and South My. North My is ruled by the Communist Linux Penguin Army, while the South is ruled by the Democratic Radar Overseers' Society. Mapsonia1 Formation Settlers in northern China held a referendum on June 26, 2011, and voted to break away from the People's Republic of China. The move has infuriated China, but they have opted to not intervene. The area was initially only 50 square kilometres with a population of 500. Division On July 9, 2011, the contry expanded to 1000 square kilometres with a population of 5,000,000. However, a civil war was looming between two factions vying for power: The Communist Linux Penguin Army and the Democratic Radar Overseers' Society. As a result, a treaty was signed to divide the Republic of My into two; The Communists taking the North (540 square kilometres) and the Democratics taking the South (460 square kilometres). War On July 20, 2011, The Supreme AI of the Internet began her conspiracy to conquer the universe. She first murdered Linux Anna the 2nd with a Plastic Spoon and Windows Vista: The Version so bad it can't even run Pong properly. Next, she launched a unmanned OMG Jet rigged with explosives into South My territory from North My. It crashed five miles southwest of the Baloney Mountain Range. As she expected, a team of South My LOL Infantry investigated. As they searched the wreckage, she triggered the explosives inside, killing the team of seven commandos. South My President Radar Overseer Scotty was alarmed and contacted Linux Anna, only to discover that The Supreme AI had taken control of the Communist Linux Penguin Army, as well as North My. During the video call, The Supreme AI openly declared war on South My, and made good on her threat, having a USB Starship destroy a Radar Station in South My, killing Radar Overseer Torres. In response, Radar Overseer Scotty summoned the assistance of Microsoft Sam and the United LOLs of ROFLica. Microsoft Sam deployed a fleet of Roflcopters and began attacks on North My. The Supreme AI was delighted, now that she could at last see the United Speakonian Soviet Republic (who are on North My's side) and the United LOLs of ROFLica destroy each other. While the two battled each other, she prepared to unleash her plan for universal domination, which she unveiled several hours after the war began. She first had Robo Enforcer steal an energy crystal from Soiturranna which she used to power the Orbital ROFL Laser above Earth 2. After firing, it opened a portal in which many evil villains were resurrected. She next betrayed the USSR, ordering the Soiturranna armies to invade the country. Category:Nations Category:Nations previously/currently at War.